Hurts Like The Devil
by Amerique
Summary: This is a kinda part 2 to In the Driver's Seat.


**Here's another one of the song fics.**

**A/N: I'm gonna consider this one a part 2 to 'In the Driver's Seat', and the girl in this story is the one Bo had gotten a date with in the other one. So this is part 2.**

** Enjoy!

* * *

**

Hurts Like The Devil_  
_

_**Lovin' her was somethin' close to paradise  
Maybe 'bout as close as I will ever be  
Yes I held a little heaven in my hands  
And I guess that that should be enough for any man  
**_

Bo Duke was out on a date with a local Hazzard gal named Sue Anne. Bo and Sue Anne had been dating for nearly a year, and to Bo, the thoughts of a permanent relationship were starting to come true.

Bo thought Sue Anne was the love of his life, and was the whole world to him.

_**But it hurts like the devil  
Cause she's somebody's angel  
While I'm holdin' on to the times I held her tight  
And it hurts like the devil  
Cause she's somebody's angel  
She's somebody's angel tonight**_

Bo was on his way to Sue Anne's house to ask her out again. He had wanted to go to the Boars Nest with her and dance for a few hours before she had to get back home.

Bo pulled in the drive and noticed a strange car parked near the barn. Shrugging, Bo pulled the General Lee to a stop in front of the house. He climbed out and headed to the door. After knocking a couple of times, Bo waited for someone to answer the door.

It didn't take long. Sue Anne's mother opened the door and smiled at Bo.

"Howdy ma'am. Is Sue Anne here?" Bo asked.

"She is, but she has company over." Sue Anne's mother said.

"Oh?"

"It's her boyfriend I believe. Tommy Lee Anderson if I'm right."

"Her boyfriend?" Bo asked not believing it.

"That's right." Sue Anne's mother said.

"Alright, I'll stop back by later." Bo said. Sue Anne's mother nodded her head and watched Bo walk back to the General.

_**Funny how the love she made so easy then  
Only makes it harder to forget her now  
Cause I know the feeling I once left behind  
It was right there in my arms  
Till I left her love behind**_

Bo drove around the back roads of Hazzard in silence. The only sounds to be heard were the roaring of the General's engine and an occasional rock hitting the orange stockcar. Bo couldn't believe she had done that to him. Sighing, Bo turned a corner and disappeared into the night.

_**Now it hurts like the devil  
Cause she's somebody's angel  
While I'm holdin' on to the times I held her tight  
And it hurts like the devil  
Cause she's somebody's angel  
She's somebody's angel tonight**_

After awhile of driving, Bo found himself at Hazzard pond. He climbed out of the General and walked to the edge of the pond. He sat down on the ground and looked at the water. The moon's reflection rippled gently on the waves. Bo sighed and found a small stone.

Picking it up, he threw it out across the water, distorting the moon's reflection when the stone broke the surface and sunk to the bottom of the pond. Bo sighed sadly, wondering if he'd done something that would make Sue Anne cheat on him. Bo sat at the pond for a few more hours before it started getting late and he had to get going back home. Getting up, he brushed his pants off and walked back over to the General.

_**Now he's found the feelin' I once left behind  
She's right there in his arms  
But she's still here in my mind**_

Bo tried to cheer himself up by jumping a few ditches along the way. It helped a little, but it wasn't enough. By the time Bo got to the farm, the small house was dark, a clear sign that everyone was in bed. Sighing, Bo got out and headed to the barn to do a little thinking.

That was were Luke found his baby cousin the next morning. Sound asleep in the hayloft. Luke smiled at him and let him sleep, knowing he was up late the night before.

Bo eventually got over Sue Anne, and found another girlfriend. He was still hurt for a couple of weeks, but like everything else before, Bo got over it and went back to his normal life.

**_And it hurts like the devil  
Cause she's somebody's angel  
While I'm holdin' on to the times I held her tight  
And it hurts like the devil  
Cause she's somebody's angel  
She's somebody's angel tonight_ **

_Yes she's somebody's angel tonight..._

_

* * *

Please feed Iggy! He's hungry yet again. Feed him with your reviews! Thanks!_

A/N #2: This and every other story involving a song, has the same title as the title of the song it's about. (I figured it was easier that way) Also, this and the remaining stories are based on songs by John Schneider. (I guess you could say I'm obsessed with his music lol.)

Please feed Iggy! He's hungry yet again. Feed him with your reviews! Thanks! 


End file.
